Roving Elves
:This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Walkthrough * Capable of defeating a level 84 enemy without prayer, runes, weapons, or armour. |items = * Glarial's pebble * A spade * A rope * Glarial's amulet * Antipoison potion * Food * An Ardougne teleport method * Super sets are also recommended. * Rings of recoil, Saradomin brews, and restore potions also recommended. |kills = Moss giant (level 84) without weapons or armour }} Quest summary *Talk to Islywn and Eluned *Defeat the moss giant to gain the consecration seed *Bring the consecration seed back to Eluned so they can enchant it *Plant the seed in Glarial's Tomb *Go back to Eluned to claim your reward and finish the quest Getting there and a key.]] .]] To start the quest, go to Tyras Camp. To see a detailed map of the area, with directions to get to Eluned and Islwyn, look at the map of Tirannwn at the bottom of the Tirannwn page. Once you make it to the Tyras Camp, go north through the camp, and make your way past the dense forest (click enter on them). Go east after exiting the dense forest, head south a bit, then go east through another dense forest. Go north, keeping on the west side. When you see 3 hunter icons, go east over the trap and keep walking north. Go east before the bridge to the quest start icon on your mini-map. Starting off There may or may not be people at the camp by the quest start icon. If nobody is there just wait a few minutes. (They "rove" by teleporting through several different spots and will reappear in this spot if not there when you first arrive.) You should soon see Islwyn. Talk to him. You'll have the option to lie to him or tell him the truth. NOTE: Both options work well. Now talk to Eluned. (They may teleport away during the conversations. Wait for their return if you haven't completed the dialogue.) When you finish speaking to her teleport to Ardougne. The tomb The following items might be useful and have been tested working (meaning you can safely take them inside tomb) *Amulet of Fury *Amulet of Glory *Amulet of Strength *Amulet of Power *Gnome Amulet *Games Necklace *Ring of Recoil *Dragonstone ring (i) *Boots of lightness *Explorer's ring 3 & 4 *Spotted cape *God books *Genie lamp *Combat bracelet *Regen bracelet *Ring of Charos (a) *Teletablet (For emergency exit) If you're in doubt, leave them behind. From Ardougne go to Glarial's Tomb and do not bring anything besides the pebble, a super set, and an inventory stuffed with the best, reasonably high-healing food you can afford (lobsters or better recommended). Do not underestimate the level 84 Moss Giants. Their attacks may be slow, but they hit very high and are quite accurate. Additionally, no prayers at all are usable inside the tomb, not even defensive ones. NOTE: Ancient Curses are also unavailable to use within the tomb. Use the pebble on the tomb to go in. Make sure you have some food with you! Kill a Moss Giant, and pick up the consecration seed. One technique for lower level players or pures is to trap a Moss Giant behind some rocks, attack it, immediately click away again trapping it and waiting until its health bar disappears to repeat. The Moss Giant will take damage from your attack but won't have time to attack you back. If you don't have Glarial's Amulet yet, take it from the chest west of the ladder. Yet another way to complete this part, very effective for pures, is to stock up on rings of recoil and Saradomin brews. One can also kill zombies untill one aquires a sling, and can then safe spot the moss giant. Bringing the seed back to life Go back to Eluned, and talk to her to bring the seed back to life so that it can be planted. Be sure to remember food and antipoison potions, and the money needed for a Charter Ship ride. Through the waterfall ITEM NEEDED FOR THE FOLLOWING PART: rope , spade and Glarial's amulet *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. A quick way to get there is to use a games necklace teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, which is just north of the house. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. (Follow these steps carefully, as there are several instances where you can mess up.) :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*'Do not' use the "swim" option. Instead, use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. :*'Do not '''climb, but rather, use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, (''you do need to be wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it.) Planting the seed You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *If you don't have a key, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room. *Go west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Therefore, it is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Important: Speak to Eluned before you leave the area, start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, or you will have to get back to the Elf lands the hard way again. Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Required for completing *Mourning's Ends Part I Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Baxtorian's tomb and you're outside the tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. Category:Quests Category:Roving Elves